


Daytime firworks

by vvasasavv



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Relationships: Mahir/Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 6





	Daytime firworks

男人驚醒時其實並不知道當下到底是什麼時刻。男人到達海上已經一段時間，發電葉片就是他的時鐘。一轉、兩轉。他用轉數與海水拍打的回聲來判斷日期。這不算是男人經歷最久的藏匿，也不是最差的安全屋，但在海中間似乎更容易迷失。  
也許這是男人並沒有一槍把從伸縮梯下來的人打穿的原因。  
但男人還是迅速的坐起並握緊了枕頭下的槍：「我們活在一個暮光世界。」

「而黃昏時沒有朋友。」

男人回答得聲音很年輕，連穿著都不像在任務中—或是說不是他所推想的任務。

暗灰色絲染圍巾在牆面搖晃，配合著男人一身灰西裝但絕大部分卻被大登山包擋住，突兀的像是一道夢境的破口。

「你是誰。」男人吐出第一個問題。在發電機的內部開槍具有風險，空間太窄，容易跳彈，圍巾會是最好的，無聲，連血也沒有。男人幾乎是感謝這位來路不明的人了。

「你的同事？算是吧。」男子略過最後幾階輕快的跳到水泥地上，「叫我尼爾就好。」

「你是後勤的新人？」男人看著尼爾將包包裡的東西一股腦倒在地上。乾糧與一些日常用品，還有些花花公子。

男人瞪著那些刊物和掉落在一旁的方盒。

「這是什麼。」

「保險套？」尼爾嘻皮笑臉的打開盒子。

男人又握緊了槍。但尼爾只是拿出一枚夾在手上晃了晃。

「我想你會用到這個。」

「什麼？」

男人想這一定是一場夢，或是一個陰謀或什麼，但他就在這麼小的圓柱內，兩人都無處可逃。而且「你是我的菜，另外，」尼爾將絲巾隨手扔在床上。「我覺得我也是你的。」男人很少有這麼放縱的時刻，但，他在一場折磨後被告知一個莫名其妙的名詞，隨後便被關進這狹窄的圓柱中，男人想，叫尼爾的男人說的沒錯，他的確是自己的菜。而且這裡最好的便是只要打開幾米高的門就是一片便於棄屍的大海。

所以男人故意—帶著些許無情地將尼爾壓在伸縮梯上，將吻按了上去。風扇與海浪敲在金屬上，他聽見尼爾的笑聲從吻與吻的空隙溢出，年輕男人抓著他的肩膀，隨後環緊了自己。這幾乎像是一個戀人的吻而不是一夜情。男人一邊脫著尼爾的西裝外套與襯衫，一邊將唇吻移到他的脖子上。敏感點。尼爾因為吸吮呻吟出聲，男人哼了一聲，手開始玩弄他的乳頭。沒錯，好，天啊，與一連串的吸氣喘氣被外面的風浪所造出的回聲所掩沒，男人一手抵住尼爾的胸膛，一手愛撫尼爾的身體，讓尼爾帶來更多雜音。尼爾的手伸進了男人的褲頭裡，他的手帶有海水的涼氣，這讓男人顫動。刺激讓男人用力咬上了尼爾的鎖骨，幾乎要出血，這讓年輕男子因為吃痛推了男人一下，男人順著拉開的空間離開了尼爾。

「需要冷靜？」男人和尼爾都喘著氣，陰莖因為剛剛的冷意與親吻的慾望而勃起。男人看著尼爾將他那頭因為海風散亂的金髮用手梳到後方，咬著唇忍笑。

「你這個小瘋子。」

「我覺得你也很瘋。」

這就像一道密語，男人隨手拿起尼爾丟到床上的圍巾，在尼爾還沒有意識到發生什麼事時，自己已經被翻轉過來壓在梯上。圍巾再次圍上了尼爾的脖子，但下一秒卻往後收緊，這讓尼爾發出一聲哽咽。

「想重口味一點？」

尼爾因為氣管被壓迫而斷續的話語在男人耳中不知道算是瘋狂或是挑釁，但尼爾在說出的下一秒覺得自己的呼吸完全被抑制住，同時自己的褲子被扯下。

尼爾還來不及反應，就被一陣痛感所侵襲。男人的手掌打上了尼爾的臀腿，聲音在狹窄的空間內發出極大的聲響。痛與窒息讓尼爾只能抽氣，但他的手卻摸上了自己的陰莖，再來，男人聽見尼爾小聲地催促。這似乎觸動到男人，他低吼了一聲將尼爾困在牆與自己中間，手掌艱難的塞進梯子與尼爾造成的空隙中，一手擼動著，另一手將手中的圍巾拉得更緊。他可以感受到尼爾在他身下顫抖著，但同時手的動作卻越發快，他再次咬上尼爾，肩膀、背和些微露出的後頸。尼爾發出不安的噪音，男人用力帶動幾下同時鬆開了抓著圍巾的手。

尼爾高潮來的猛烈，幾乎讓他眼睛翻白，男人喘著氣，在尼爾攤在梯上時隨手撿起了地上的保險套，另一手抓著尼爾把他往他的行軍床上帶。

「我希望你能撐到最後。」

在男人上床前這樣警告著。但尼爾只是翻了個身，將腿攀在男人腰上，像是一個勾引。

「我還滿期待的。」

尼爾的唇口又拉起出了那種帶點瘋狂地弧度。

也許我們都瘋了。男人想。

但這的確是場淋漓的性愛。

男人抓著尼爾的腰，將自己用力的挺進尼爾的身體。尼爾因為撞擊而收縮著自己，隨著節奏發出喘息。尼爾射出的精液與保險套不夠作為潤滑，但當男人手指探入尼爾時，他的身體的確是濕的。瘋子。男人換了個姿勢將尼爾壓在床上，從後方再次進入，「你來這邊特地找我做愛嗎？」男人貼近尼爾的耳朵小聲地詢問，這幾乎有一種戀人的親暱。

「黃昏時沒有朋友，」尼爾喘著氣回答時，將一隻手撈過男人。

「但沒有說有沒有情人。」

尼爾將吻落在男人脖子上。

男人不是沒有過情人，但這的確是場近乎如夢的體驗。

以致他在尼爾體內高潮時，幾乎是鬼使神差的吻上了尼爾。

尼爾發出了不明的嗚咽，男人在快感中分不清聲音的意義。

尼爾在簡便的清理後從登山包中掏出了似乎是自己的隨身背包，在這之前男人將自己的防水外套給了尼爾，我可以送你上去。男人說。拜託，尼爾揮揮手，我又不是哪來的千金。但男人還是幫尼爾在他那灰色西裝上套上外套，並將圍巾繫好。「你下周還會來嗎?」男人拍了拍外套上看不見的灰塵。

「我想不會。」尼爾依舊帶著有些瘋狂地笑意。

「這是突發狀況。」尼爾轉身的時候說。「之後我不認識你，你也不會認識我。」男人因為這句話思考了些可能性，但是，這的確是他們的生活。

所以他看著尼爾登上伸縮梯，跨在門上點燃了一發閃光彈。

背包上有什麼因為閃光彈的火焰而反光進圓柱內的牆上，男人覺得似曾相似，但尼爾已經消失在門外。

男人想，在臨走前他忘記給尼爾一個告別吻。

  



End file.
